quest_for_omnipotencefandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1: The Genesis of Omni Beings
Chapter I: Planet Alpher The Alpheratz Star, also known as Alpha Andromedae is located approximately 97 light-years away from the Sun and is the brightest binary star in the constellation of Andromeda and its surface burns at 13,526 degrees Celsius. Although the star appears as one, it is in orbit with a companion star which is slightly smaller and the two complete orbit around each other every 96.7 days. Not many inhabitable planets can be found orbiting Alpheratz, but one stands out from the rest and has an atmosphere that can allow different species to grow called planet Alpher. The planet has a red surface with plants growing and beautiful seas that never go cold, so the Deity decided that this would be the perfect location to experiment with civilization. Many different species were created, some very similar to those on planet Earth and some that can only appear in a Humans imaginations and dreams. Omni Beings were at the top of the food chain and resembled the Human race in many ways, although they were blessed with abilities that are well over the standards of a Human. The Omni race explored the planet and created towns, villages and cities to live in. But, like all civilizations, you have conquerors, heroes and villains and the Omni race were no different. Chapter II: The Omni Race In every Kingdom you have a ruler that everyone looks up to as they are the most dominant and/or smart. In this instance his name is Lux and his wife goes by the name Amare. Lux is a powerful leader but Amare is even more powerful because she is one of the only Omni Beings with two Supreme powers instead of just one. While Lux overlooks the Kingdom, Amare enjoys creating new and wonderful things. And where there is a positive, there is always a negative. The negative in this case goes by the name Skoterdi and his wife Lilamia. These two can not control their jealousy over their leader and choose to plot against Lux and Amare at any given chance. So Skoterdi and Lux build their armies of Omni and Meta Beings and are at constant war with each other, although Lux seems to always get the upper hand over Skoterdi which only infuriates him even more. If it wasn't for Skoterdi and his army, planet Alpher would be a peaceful place to live. Queen Amare built their castle on the largest piece of land, in the center of the planet and Lux named this ruling Kingdom Dominus. Skoterdi commands the region to the south of this which is named Meridi. There are three other regions in total but all must answer to Lux who is the king of Dominus and ruler of the planet. All four regions are separated by sea. Aeris Alpherite.jpg Intueri Alpherite.jpg Masih Alpher.jpg Juna Omeghan.jpg The region to the North of Dominus is named Septen and is in the command of Lord Aeris. The Eastern region is Orien and is in the command of Lord Intueri and the Western region is Occiden and is in the command of Lord Masih. All three Lords follow the orders of King Lux and work together to protect each other from the attacks of Skoterdi and Lilamia. Masih also has a wife named Juna who is the sister of the Queen Amare but by far the more "fiery" of the two. Chapter III: Introduction of Meta Beings The Omni Beings are not the only civilized race to inhabit planet Alpher. After Omni Beings were created, a race called the Meta Being was formed and the majority of the civilized population were made up by them. Meta Beings were the race that looked up to the Omni Beings because they didn't possess supreme powers and were closer fitting to the Human race although still more superior. Many of these Meta Beings chose to live simple lives in the villages, towns and cities that Amare created and continued to maintain them as it was almost impossible for Amare to do this on her own. The planet flourished with life and continued to grow but many died at the hands of Skoterdi. All Meta Beings possess one mental and one physical power and a select few fight beside Aeris, Intueri and Mesih to protect the land from Skoterdi and Lilamia. At the same time there were those who chose the other side believing that Skoterdi should be the rightful ruler of the planet. There are four dominant Meta Beings on planet Alpher. Fighting by the side of Aeris is Mentis in the northern region and has the ability to control the minds of those mentally weaker than himself. In the west is Figura who fights alongside Masih and has the ability to shape shift. Terra is from the east with the power to manipulate the planets natural molecular structure and fights alongside Intueri in Orien. Habiti is the fourth dominant Meta Being and fights by the side of the menacing Skoterdi and has the ability to possess the bodies of those mentally weaker than him. Chapter IV: Creatures of the sky The Alpher skies are filled with wonderful and wild creatures that are almost impossible to tame and live peaceful lives unless provoked. Living in the mountains you will find two species that choose to avoid each other but sometimes happen to cross paths when hunting for prey. One can be classed as a bird and the other, a reptile but are both well suited for the hot climate. Dragons are reptilian due to their scaly, armor toughened skin and can breath fire that can easily burn down large cities. They prey on most large land species because they can reach lengths of approximately 250 feet (76 meters) with a wing span of 200 feet (61 meters). They can usually be found living in the Orien mountains. Phoenix birds are even more rare than Dragons, with wings of fire and claws that can pierce even a Dragons skin. They can reach lengths of up to approximately 150 feet (46 meters) with a wing span of 100 feet (31 meters), praying on almost exactly the same animals as the Dragons. They are usually found in the mountains of Occiden and Juna is one of the only known beings to have one as a pet. Both creatures lay eggs and nest high up in the mountains. Dragons are more ferocious and are known to attack Omni and Meta Beings, where Phoenix birds are more likely to avoid confrontation and usually only attack their prey. It is said that there are about 25 Dragons on planet Alpher and around 15 Phoenix birds. "Creatures of the sky" concludes the breakdown of Planet Alpher and so the story begins... Chapter V: Birth of a Heir King Lux is a very powerful leader mainly because he possess' Immortality unlike any other Omni Being, which will always give him the upper hand against the attacks of Skoterdi's army because no matter what Skoterdi does, he will never be able to kill Lux. So Skoterdi sits in his Meridi castle thinking of the perfect way to finally, one day, be the one who gets the last laugh. The easiest way for Skoterdi to win would be to simply control Lux's mind, but even that idea is flawed due to the fact that Lux also has Psionic Immunity against Mind Control, so this feat is turning out to be almost impossible. Until, one day, Lilamia comes up with one of the most cunning plans that puts a smile on even Skoterdi's grimace face. Meanwhile, on a peaceful day in Dominus, the Lord of Occiden, Masih visits the King with his newly wedded wife and sister of the Queen, Juna. Masih and Juna mention their plans of bringing a child in to their family, which leads them to the question of why Lux and Amare haven't done so themselves yet. Amare agrees that it would be a perfect idea for them to also bring a Heir to Lux's throne in to the world, although they all know that the death of Lux is highly unlikely since he is immortal! Lux does agree that it may not be a bad idea though because there is always the thought of ruling other planets and a Son to do that would make perfect sense. A few months down the line, Juna falls pregnant for Masih and the two hold a celebration at the Occiden castle where all the most important people from the north, east and central Kingdoms have joined them to celebrate. Everyone is enjoying this occasion, until Mentis storms in to warn them of a Skoterdi attack on Dominus while Lux and Amare are away from their castle. Mentis, Figura and Terra are told to stay with Juna and Amare to protect them whilst the rest travel to Dominus to sort out the situation. Skoterdi and Habiti fled the scene, leaving destruction in the towns as Lux, Aeris, Masih and Intueri return to Dominus. Category:The Story